What Goes Around Comes Around
by preposterousnotion
Summary: Multi-chapter AU Quill. Will and Quinn are both looking for a second chance. Can they help each other find it? Or do they even have to look very far? M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

What Goes Around Comes Around

Disclaimer: The Glee characters are not mine. I will put them back after I've messed with them.

AN: This is the Quill AU I hinted at. It's written by me and Bree (my twin sis'). Hope you like it.

Thankyou for your reviews and adding TSSE as a favourite!

Ruby.

* * *

Chapter 1

Will Schuester pushed open the creaky door at the back of the theatre. The sight of the empty stage and the tiers of seats caused a familiar tightening in his chest. He tore his eyes away and, as he always did, pretended it wasn't there.

He shook the black bin bag open and began shuffling between the rows of seats, picking up the discarded tickets and drink cups and packets and dropping them into the bag.

He looked at his watch. It was time for the junior ballet class. Sure enough, the motley collection of 8-10 year olds began shuffling onto the stage. Their class was held here because it was scheduled at the same time as an adult class, which meant the dance studio wasn't available.

The theatre was associated with a performing arts school, which was alongside the enormous building. Will was usually well up to date with what was happening in both, watching the goings on from a distance. This was why he was surprised to see that Ms Thorpe was not alone as she stepped onto the stage and clapped her hands together to get the group's attention. Even from row E, Will could hear her piercing voice address them, echoing into the empty auditorium.

"Right then, ladies and gentlemen. I have some important business to discuss. I expect you all to be very grown up and work on your group pieces until I am finished. Wait a second Gabrielle- I didn't say go. I need you to stretch out your arms and legs first. In fact, Gabrielle, as you are the eldest, could you show the others 5 of your best stretches please. Now, off you go."

Wills attention was caught as her companion stepped further onto the stage into his line of vision. She was beautiful. She looked so young and fragile standing there, with striking features definable even from row C, (row D looked pretty clear, it could wait). Her blond hair reflected the light which was directed onto the stage. His eyes drifted down the curves of her body, outlined by her pencil skirt, and finally down her long, pale, legs. When his eyes returned to her face he blushed as he realised she was looking directly at him.

Oh crap, she definitely saw him staring. He busied himself with the cleaning up, embarrassed, and when he built up the courage to look back at the stage; she had gone.

* * *

Later on he was engrossed in polishing the stair rail on the theatre entrance hall and didn't notice someone running hastily down the stairs towards him. He looked up at her polite cough. She was even prettier close up.

"Err... Hi" he said shyly, "are you alright?"

"I actually need to ask you a favour... Will"

Oh my goodness, she knew his name, it was fate, she had been sent down from heaven to be with him..."you know my name?"

She looked surprised. "It says it on your name badge"

Oh. Yeah. Of course it did. He felt himself blushing again.

"Would you kind unlocking the ladies for me for a second. I'm desperate."

He nodded quickly. "Of course I can."

She gave a sigh of relief, "Thank you so much. I'm Quinn by the way."

"Lovely to meet you" he smiled. And he thought how much brighter his day had been made by meeting her, mainly because she hadn't seemed to notice (or mind?) him staring at her.

* * *

The next day, it was after the lunchtime rush and Will was just wiping over the tables at he end of his cafeteria shift.

"Will!" Quinn was sitting on the corner table by the window, sipping coffee from a cardboard cup.

"Hi Quinn. I didn't expect to see you here"

She smiled up at his handsome face. "Nor I you."

He shrugged. "I'm part of the kitchen staff 9 'til 2, then the janitor 6-8."

She nodded, taking another sip of her coffee.

"What about you?" He put his cloth and spray bottle down on her table and slipped into the seat opposite.

"Well I'm the new teacher of junior expressive arts and their dance teaching assistant." she said proudly, her smile was infectious.

"Wow" Will said, "congratulations! Though, may I ask, what is expressive arts?"

She giggled musically. "It's a kind of mixture between dance, drama and mime. It's basically just inspiration for the younger ones to give the ideas as to what specific classes they may want to take when they get the choice."

"Sounds interesting. Did you always want to do something like that?" he wasn't sure why he asked, he was drawn to this young woman and not just because of her beauty.

She shifted slightly in her seat. She wasn't sure what it was about this guy. Like when he said 'sounds interesting' he didn't just sound like he was saying it because he was making conversation, he said it like he actually did find it interesting and was really listening to what she was saying.

"Sorry. That's a bit personal to ask someone I barely know", but want to, he thought to himself.

"No, no it's okay. You're really easy to talk to, and it's really nice to see a friendly face round here" she babbled slightly.

He gave a short laugh. "Some of the staff here are characters that's for sure!"

She smiled in agreement. "I'd never really planned anything at high school" she began after a pregnant pause, looking out of the window and watching the leaves blown about by the breeze in the courtyard. "It was all laid out for me. I would get a cheerleading scholarship and everything would be easy" she didn't know why she felt like she should tell this stranger her life story. Will began to wonder if she's talked to openly before, and wondered at how he felt like he could talk to her too, when he'd only just met her, and for all he knew he could be some complete maniac.

"And then I got really drunk one night and 9 months later I had a kid" she talked flatly, but when she met Will's eyes, full of sincere sympathy and kindness, she felt emotions stir within her, emotions she'd kept bottles up or years.

She was surprising herself really, opening up like this. There was something about him and it wasn't just his attractiveness and the way she could tell he was well built underneath his shirt and apron.

"She got adopted but my life still changed. I was lucky to had great fiends that were really supportive. But they both went off to fashion college the next year. I did an arts teaching course and now I've got this job. I'm trying to move on with my life but always at the back of my mind is this niggling feeling that that was my one chance and I blew it." she swallowed hard, looking down at her hands on her coffee cup.

"You'll always get another chance" he said softly and reached out a hand to brush against hers.

She snatched hers away and then looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry. It's a natural reaction. I haven't been able to be close to a guy for two years"

"I don't blame you" he said, his heart going out to her.

They sat in companionable silence for a whole.

"It's only fair that I tell you about myself now you've said about you" Will said at length.

Quinn soft eyes met his and she murmured "you don't have to"

"I want to" he said firmly "I want to tell you".

She caught her smile by taking another sip of her now tepid coffee.

He took a deep breath "when I left high school, I married my high school sweetheart. We were young, we were foolish, we were in love I suppose. I had big dreams for the future (she noticed that he didn't expand on this) but I put them aside for a while to spend time with my wife. For a few years we were happy; I don't know, but even them it seemed a bit cheesy. She got pregnant. It was then I decided to give up on the dream. I was 22, I was excited and I really wanted to be a dad. But she lied to me." now it was his turn to look down at the table. "It was a hysterical pregnancy but she continued to pretend that she actually did have a baby, my baby, growing inside of her".

He took another deep breath to calm the anger inside him. "I don't know what she planned on doing in the later stages. I didn't hang around long enough to find out. I was miserable and hurt. I didn't really deal with it in the right way. I spent the best part of a year moping around, moving between grotty apartments and drinking away most of the divorce settlement. Then I took this job on this town and I've been living here for just over a year."

Wow it felt actually uplifting to get that all off his chest. "I'm sorry. You don't need my emotional baggage as well"

Quinn looked at him carefully. She slid her hand across the table and rested it with just her fingertips just touching his. The tingling feeling this caused meant Will wanted more than anything at that moment to grab her hand in his but he knew this was something she had to do.

"Don't apologise Will. It seems like we both could so with leaving the past behind us and moving on"

He nodded solemnly. "Thank you" he said quietly.

"I didn't do anything" she smiled, a twinkle in her eye.

He smiled back and her heart fluttered a little. She was annoyed when the bell rang. "I've got my first class now" she said, reluctantly "I probably shouldn't be late"

"Have a good class"

She got up and he missed the pressure of her fingertips.

"See you later Will"

"I'd like that", he said, almost so she couldn't hear it, but she did, and blushed before leaving hurriedly.

* * *

Please tell me what you think! :)


	2. Chapter 2

What Goes Around Comes Around

Disclaimer: The Glee characters are not mine (or Bree's) . I will put them back after I've messed with them.

AN: This is the second chapter of my (our) Quill AU. I'm actually really excited about the ideas we've had for extending this AU. Hope you like it.

Thankyou for your reviews and adding this story as a favourite!

Ruby.

* * *

Chapter 2

At the end of his evening shift, Will had collected: a TV remote control, 5 hair brushes and a dogs collar, and so, after he'd thrown out the bin bags into the outside collecting container, he took the short walk through the school grounds to the boarding house, where the lost property was kept at main reception.

He hadn't remembered whose shift it was when he saw the familiar red hair.

"Hi Emma" he said awkwardly, handing the objects over. "You'd be amazed at what I find sometimes".

"Hi Will. Still...um..."

"A manwhore?" he supplied, memories of her confrontation in the cafeteria streaming back to him (the male staff had had some kind of sick respect for him for months free that). "I'm just focusing on my work at the moment."

"Ah" she said, "that must be rewarding"

He noticed the sarcasm in her voice. "How are you?" he asked politely, signing the lost property form and filling it in.

"I'm just fine", then added, "we're just fine."

"Right" he replied, closing the book with a slap. "Say hi to Doug for me".

* * *

He walked slowly back over to the theatre, jingling his keys in his pocket. He was lost in thought and didn't hear his name being called until the third time.

"Hi Quinn! Sorry I was miles away. What are you doing here so late?"

"I had a few things to sort out." she said flippantly, "I had to organise my office-I get an office!"

He grinned at her enthusiasm.

"Erm do you wanna get something to eat?" she asked, twirling her hair in her fingers nervously, "I'm starving"

"Yeah that'd be great" he said a bit too eagerly, his grin wider. "What are you hungry for because I know this great Italian restaurant"

"I like Italian, that'd be lovely." she seemed a little distracted.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned. She didn't meet his eyes and nodded

"I just need to lock up", he continued. "Do you have a car? I catch the bus in or walk so..."

"I'll meet you at my car", she decided. "It's the only one left in the theatre day car park."

* * *

She was singing along to the car radio when he reached her car and she stopped abruptly as he slid into the passenger seat. "You have a very pretty voice" he complimented, her sultry tones still circling in his mind. She gave him a half smile of gratitude.

He directed her to 'Finnsan Italian' and held open the door for her to enter.

Inside the warm bustling atmosphere overwhelmed her; she couldn't see a spare table anywhere. Every round table was filled with people laughing and talking and waiters and waitresses dashed about brandishing plates of freshly cooked pizza and other delicious dishes.

Will looked around as though he was looking for someone, then smiled triumphantly. "Okay, would you mind waiting here for a second-I'll be right back"

He quickly walked trough the restaurant up to one of the waiters, a tall dark haired man. He abandoned the table he was serving as he recognised Will, punched his shoulder lightly in greeting, and followed him back over to where Quinn was waiting.

"Quinn this is Finn". She smiled in greeting and Will felt a pang of jealousy for a second.

Finn presented them both with menus, "I'll find you a table, just follow me". He navigated the outlay of tables expertly and led them over to the back of the restaurant near the bar, where there were two spare tables.

He drew out the chair for Quinn with a flourish and Will felt the need to snap at him in Italian "Finn stop hitting on her! Just because your names rhyme! You have a wife and children!"

Finn replied with a cheeky smile, "you like her".

Will blushed, thankful that Quinn wasn't understanding what they were saying and oblivious to the fact that she was totally digging his Italian. "Just ask us what drinks we would like" he said crossly, and Finn laughed. Quinn watched in amusement.

When Finn had gone, Will began to explain. "I'm sorry about that. He was annoying me..." Quinn chuckled lightly. "About 2 months into my job, Finn took his aunt's keys and broke into the theatre. Sorry, I should explain that his aunt is Ms Thorpe, the ballet instructor" Quinn nodded. "Anyway, he broke in, if it classes as breaking in when you have the keys, with Santana his fiancé at the time and now wife", he paused but there was no flash of disappointment across her face, she was just watching him and listening intently. "They then proceeded to demonstrate their love for each other on and up against the stage" he winced at the memory, "don't worry I'm not some stalker, they just didn't notice me there cleaning and getting my own private unwanted porn show. Basically, ever since that incident they've been paying me back with free Italian food, they own his place, partly because Finn was so embarrassed when I accidentally on purpose dripped a metal bin and he noticed me there, and partly because he didn't want me telling anyone that he had obtained the keys to the place and had entered a property that only staff are allowed onto".

She was laughing now and had to turn it into a coughing fit as Finn came over with their drinks.

"I recommend the large pan sharing pizza", Finn suggested, "Because several have just been baked fresh"

Will looked to Quinn questioningly. "That sounds fine, thank you", she answered, a warming inside her that will had asked her to choose. When he took the menus and went off with their order, Quinn began fiddling nervously with the cloth place mat.

Eventually she spoke. "Will, I needed to ask you something".

He met her eyes searchingly. She dived straight in. "I sat down in the staff room at the end of the day and evidently some teachers had seen me sitting with you in the cafeteria. They kept giving me advice to steer clear of you and horror stories about you and the term 'manwhore' came up once or twice and I had to ask you about it". She took a deep breath, but had more to say before he could redeem himself. "I don't have high expectations of men but I was kind hoping that you were someone who could live up to high expectations, and..." She didn't really know how to say how she felt.

Oh no. He hoped this wasn't about to be over before it even started. He groaned inwardly.

"I'll try and explain" he said softly. "When I first moved here and got my job I was weaning off the alcohol and things were heading in the right direction, but I was still 'relationship challenged'. I wanted to move on with my life so started dating Emma, she's the receptionist. It was going well and I thought I was falling for her. Then I got depressed on my anniversary and ended up waking up with someone who wasn't Emma in my bed".

Oh god she was going to run away; why did he have to have been so stupid? "I was upset about that, and got drunk again and kissed someone else and it was awful. I was awful. Emma found out. We broke up. Then I realised that I hasn't actually been in love with her. I had only ever been with Terri and because Emma was the first person I had since had a 'relationship' with, I was too used to not being alone it messed my head up. And, I swear, I've learnt my lesson. I'm not that guy anymore, I was stupid for a while, and I now know not to give my heart so easily and pray that there is really someone who would understand me or just listen to me" he felt like her eyes were extracting the emotions he had made himself forget he had.

He had trailed off, because Quinn had taken his hand in hers and was rubbing his knuckles with her thumb and that amazing tingling feeling was back, he'd never felt a feeling like it before. Wow- he actually hadn't. That was huge.

At that moment Finn returned and they had to move their arms from across the table so that he could put the large dish on the middle. "Enjoy you're meal" he said, bowing slightly and winked secretly, though over obviously, at Will, who frowned at him.

"Thank you for being so honest" Quinn smiled, and when she smiled at him, they were the only two people in the restaurant. She pulled a piece of pizza from the middle.

"I want to start as I mean to go on" he said and her smile grew.

They ate in silence for a minute, humming in appreciation of the pizza. When he has finished his piece, he leaned back in his chair, wanting to say something but not knowing how to say it. "I really like you Quinn", he said slowly, "but I don't deserve you. You are so beautiful and kind and- I just don't think I deserve you"

She flashed him a smile. "Maybe I'm willing to let you prove that you do. And to help show you that you're wrong".

* * *

Please Review :)


	3. Chapter 3

What Goes Around Comes Around

Disclaimer: The Glee characters are not mine. I will put them back after I've messed with them.

AN: Now the story starts to progress further. It also lives up to its M rating in this chapter. Quill's insecurities are explained by some slightly shaky past events.

Thankyou for your reviews and adding this story as a favourite!

Keep letting me know what you think, it really helps me formulate ideas :)

Ruby.

* * *

Chapter 3

Quinn's confidence was beginning to grow. Will made her feel so relaxed and at ease like she had never felt around a guy; and as far as physical contact went, he let her be in charge of that, and never tried to initiate anything during the meal.

The conversation flowed freely and they laughed together, finding out each others likes and dislikes. "Okay... What's your favourite dessert?" he asked as they shared the last piece of pizza.

She thought for a while, Will thinking how cute she looked with her nose screwed up in thought.

"That's a tough one" she mused, "cos I like strawberry ice cream, and I like chocolate cake...I can't decide which I like best!"

He grinned. "Then you'll love Satan's Surprise!"

"Satan's surprise?"  
"Yeah! It's the special dessert. Satan is Santana's nickname. She describes it as her devilish weakness."  
"Okay, sounds brilliant... Can we share? Cos I don't think I can manage a whole dessert after that pizza."

He smiled. "Me neither actually. Where is Finn?"  
"Erm, well, I saw him go out of that back door over there with some woman but I didn't want to say anything in case it wasn't his wife!"  
Will laughed. "What did she look like?"  
"Dark hair, olive skin..."  
"Yup that's Santana."  
"Phew!"  
"I'll go ask another waiter or go get one myself- if you don't mind?"  
"That's fine."

He returned with a tall glass with two spoons sticking out the top. He frowned as he saw a man, a little older than himself, leaning over Quinn.

"Let me buy you a drink, sugar", the man leered, and Will saw Quinn flinch as he stretched a finger to almost touch her chin.

He set the glass down abruptly and placed his hands firmly on the man's shoulders and propelled him away with a rough push.  
Quinn smiled thankfully to him as he sat down opposite her.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have left you at a table this close to the bar".  
"Thank you for rescuing me".  
"Anytime."  
He passed a spoon to her and watched captivated as she took the bowl of the spoon in her mouth to lick off the ice cream and sauce that was already on there.

His breathing quickened and heat pooled in his stomach. She recognized desire in his eyes and looked at him through her eyelashes with a sexy smirk. He swallowed thickly and moistened his lips with his tongue.

He couldn't keep his eyes off her as they ate their dessert in silence, the air heavy with the electricity of attraction. Will scooped out a particularly laden spoonful.

After a beat, he leaned across the table further.

"Hey Quinn? Have this spoonful, it's got all the layers. It even has a marshmallow!"

She set her spoon down carefully and slowly moved the glass over on the table so that he wouldn't knock it over. Still holding his eye contact she clasped her right hand around his wrist and her other hand around his bent fingers, angling the spoon down slightly.

She gradually lowered her lips to the spoon, enjoying the way Wills eyes grew ever darker, and she took the spoon in her mouth, removing it again with the same slow pace, leaving a line where her lips had been.

He smiled, and when she let go of his hand, he took back the spoon and licked it clean with enthusiasm.

Quinn's breath caught in her throat and an unfamiliar sensation of warmth rushed through her body.

The spell was broken when Finn came back over to their table; completely oblivious to the heated gaze Will and Quinn were holding.

"Sorry about that", he said, and Will reluctantly tore his eyes from Quinn's to take in Finns rather dishevelled appearance.  
"Ah. Hi Finn."  
"I had to talk to Santana", he explained, "she was stressed out and I was the only one that could calm her down."  
Both Will and Quinn raised their eyebrows at him and he blushes profusely.  
"Anyway, I hope you enjoyed your meal and hopefully I'll see you both soon."  
"Definitely", Quinn replied firmly, making Will smile.

* * *

"Thank you Will, I really enjoyed that", Quinn said as they walked back along the pavement to the car.  
"It was my pleasure", he said. He directed her the short way to his apartment. "We should do this again some time", Will suggested, climbing out of the passenger side of the car.  
"Tomorrow?" Quinn said, hopefully.  
Will grinned widely. "Tomorrow sounds perfect, I'll talk to you after lunch?"  
She nodded.

"Oh and bring socks", he added and closed the door. Okay how did he manage to make that sound sexy?

She waved prettily and he waited until she had driven around the corner and out of sight before he turned on his heel (with a little happy dance) towards the apartment block.

* * *

He reached and entered his apartment in a sort of daze. Wow. He'd known Quinn for less than two days and already she was the most important person in his life.

He'd never felt this way about someone before. He had the strong desire to be with her all the time. He wanted to be her best friend. He wanted…no it was too soon for that, wasn't it?

He flopped onto his bed, kicking off his shoes.

Okay so he didn't really have a point of reference. Most of the women he'd been with he hadn't even remembered their names the next morning (he definitely wasn't proud of this).

Apart from Terri. He sighed. With Terri it had been nice. It had been comfortable and stable. But Finn's vanilla ice-cream was nice.

Quinn on the other hand was more like a Satan's surprise. A far superior dessert, a dessert on a whole other level, with many delicious layers.

There was no contest. Thinking about desserts reminded him of Quinn's hand clasped around his and her perfect lips firmly around the bowl of the spoon.

The way she had looked up at him through her eyelashes and all blood had rushed south... Like it was doing now. He gave a low moan. She was amazing. She was so effortlessly beautiful.

His breathing shallower and he closed his eyes, mentally flicking them up and down her, the tingle of her touch and her silky soft skin against his rough hands. With another moan he fidgeted to push his pants down and tightened his hands around his hardened cock. A few minutes later he came with her name on his lips.

* * *

The car felt colder without Will sitting in the passenger seat. Oh god. He'd been gone less than 5 minutes and she was missing him. Was it normal to be this attracted and attached to someone you'd known for 2 days? It certainly wasn't normal for her.

But she certainly did like it. And he certainly did like him. And when he looked at her she was filled with desire for his hands and lips to take the same path his eyes took over her body.

Such a desire she had thought she couldn't ever feel since the aftermath of babygate in high school.

She had been popular, she had been head cheerleader, adored and respected by the entire school population. The key word being 'had'.

She had laid low during the pregnancy, hiding out at the 'preggo teens' table for lunch and generally keeping out of the way and under the radar.

She wasn't sure what to expect after the baby was adopted.

She hadn't really expected to fall so low on the social ladder she could barely reach the bottom rung.

The football jocks, after discovering her new found modesty and obvious discomfort at close proximity to guys, started some sort of sick competition.

They would take bets and try to win by seeing how far they could go with Quinn Fabray. At first, Quinn had been flattered by the male attention; she was a teenage girl- male attention was sought after. Well, the male attention was welcome, until the competition moved to the next level.

It moved beyond rubbing her arms and suggestive flirting to kisses and fondling in the hallways. Quinn was confused. Credit had to be given to the guys involved as for a short while they would make her feel special, and her fears would be alleviated, then they would assail her with harsh one sided kisses.

She began to fear their approaches. One day, a particularly large centre-back had her backed up against the lockers, leaving his mark on her neck and holding her arms against the lockers with brute force to stop her from struggling, but not so he couldn't move at all because her protests were turning him on.

His slimy voice still haunted her. "You can't go anywhere, sugar. And you know what, if I fucked you against these lockers right now at least people would know who you were again." He had pressed a large sweaty hand over her mouth to muffle her crying out. "I am going to fuck you. You're going to make me rich".

With a last desperate struggle she managed to bring her knee up from where his legs were against hers and kneed him in the groin with a force determined by the extreme anger at his actions.

He reeled back, swearing. "You little bitch!" he gasped in pain, "you are going to pay for that. No one will ever want you again."

Her eyes stinging with tears she ran blindly down the corridor, and ran straight into Mercedes Jones. She ended up telling the sympathetic girl everything. Mercedes felt sympathy for her because she knew what it was like to be singled out as different.

She took Quinn under her wing and Quinn quickly became strong friends with the diva and her best friend Kurt. She joined the school glee club which they were in, and found a way of expressing herself through song and dance. But it would take more than music to build trust for a man after all that.

Maybe it was something more. Maybe it was someone. She was starting to hope that Will was that someone.

* * *

Please Review :)


	4. Chapter 4

What Goes Around Comes Around

Disclaimer: The Glee characters are not mine. I will put them back after I've messed with them.

AN: A longer chapter this time featuring a step forward in Will and Quinn's relationship.

Thankyou for your reviews and adding this story as a favourite!

Ruby.

* * *

Chapter 4

They met outside 'Finsan Italian'.

As Quinn approached Will, who was leaning up against the wall, he jumped up and her heart fluttered with excitement. He had evidently rushed home to shower and change. His usual blue jeans and shirt were replaced by smarter black jeans and a skin tight v neck t shirt, revealing his taut chest beneath it.

He was gorgeous. As she got closer he could smell his lime soap and she just wanted to bury her face in his chest.

Will's face broke into a broad smile as he saw her. She was wearing a simple flowing sundress in a light blue that made her blonde hair stand out.

Her face lit up in a smile that was shy, sexy and happy all at the same time and just Quinn.

She was beautiful.

"Hey", he said, still smiling.  
"Hey to you too", she replied.

She reached into her bag and whipped out a pair of socks.

He laughed.

"I brought my socks", she said triumphantly. "Can you tell me where we're going now?" she turned a pleading face to him and he knew he wouldn't be able to deny her anything. The thought didn't scare him: it excited him.

"Okay I'll tell you", he decided. "We're going bowling".

He looked at her, anxious that his choice should meet her approval.  
"Ooh, bowling!" she said happily, "I haven't been bowling since I was in high school!"

"Well that's the thing", he said softly. "You had a bad experience in high school; high school was where my bad experience started. I kinda thought together we could create better memories of things we associate with high school to override the bad ones we have at the moment." he blushed slighty.

Quinn melted. "That is the cutest thing anyone has ever said to me," she breathed, and confidently slipped her hand through his, silently marvelling at how natural that felt and how perfectly her small had fitted inside his.

He gently squeezed it and gestured down the road.

"The bowling alley is down there; shall we?" She nodded and walked alongside him closely so she could feel the heat that radiated from his body, which in turn warmed hers.

* * *

He didn't let go of her hand until he required both hands to tie the laces of his bowling shoes. He had even paid for their lane by extracting his wallet from his pocket with one hand, had promptly dropped his wallet and then blatantly checked her out as she bent down to pick it up. She hadn't minded and he had blushed sheepishly.

The bowling assistant raised his eyebrows at them and assigned them the lane furthest away from the ones that were already occupied. Quinn chose a ball and bowled first, knocking over one pin right on the edge. Will cheered loudly and she stuck her tongue out at him.

The next bowl she missed completely and the ball rolled slowly down the gutter. He couldn't help smiling at her cute pout, struggling to fight the urge to take her bottom lip between his teeth and nibbling it slightly.

He could tell she was pushing herself today, but was happy to notice that she seemed to want to; there was no hesitation in her eyes when she came back over and hugged his arm and spoke into his ear.

"Show me how it's done then Will".

Her warm breath tickled the sensitive skin on his neck and he gulped shakily. The twinkle in her eye showed him she knew what she was doing to him, but he felt he needed to tell her anyway.

His voice was slightly lower than normal when he spoke, "you're so amazing Quinn".

She smiled. "Only with you."

He grabbed a bowling ball, feeling about a foot taller. He got a strike.

Quinn laughed and high-fived him when he ran back to her, his eyes wide with surprise. "Okay, now you have to teach me to bowl like that!"  
"I'm just naturally talented", he joked.

She got up for her turn and grabbed his hand. "Come on-show me!" she pulled him up and laughing, he followed her to the line. He stood a couple of steps behind her awkwardly.

She turned to him, a soft expression on her face.

"You can touch me Will. I want you to. I trust you".

He let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding and closed the gap between them, his hands hovering over her hips.

"I would never hurt you Quinn." he said softly into her neck, "don't be afraid to stop me if you ever want me to stop. I won't be offended. I want to treat you like you deserve to be treated, with respect."

She nestled back into the hard contours of her body, letting out a barely audible gasp as he delicately rested his hands on her hips. He ghosted circles with his thumbs on her hipbones a few times before remembering what it was she had asked him to do.

"Okay", he said, his voice low and slightly gravelly.

Quinn feeling safe in his arms and the overwhelming growing warmth inside her at their closeness was dispelling all her bad memories into insignificance.

He moved them slightly at an angle to the bowling lane.

"You have to slightly bend your knees", he continued, sliding a hand ever so slowly down her right leg. Her breath quickened.

He swore she could probably hear his heart beating faster.

"Then you line up your bowling arm with the centre line along the lane. And then swing back..." now his hand rested on her shoulder, his thumb just grazing the bare skin, already tingling at this simple contact.

She bowled and knocked 5 pins down. She jumped up and down for joy and Will had to step back before his brain was overruled by a certain other organ.

"Thank you", she said sweetly.

"Its all you", he replied modestly.

She laughed.

He jumped slightly when his phone went off in his pocket. He retrieved it and rejected the call quickly.

"It's my landlady", he explained, "she can wait."

She took his phone from his hand and typed in her number.

"Thank you", he smiled, "that saves me having to come up with some lame line to get your number".

She laughed.

They leisurely finished their game, Quinn chatting about her new job and how much she was enjoying it.

When the last ball had been bowled, Will asked, "do you want to play another game, or we can grab something to eat, or whatever... You can decide".  
"I would really like to get some chips and go to the park and eat chips in the park", she said, then explained, more shyly, "In high school, that's where all the girls did with their boyfriends at lunch or after school."

"Does that mean I'm your boyfriend?" Will asked, looking up from untying his bowling shoes, his brown eyes sparkling.

"Only if you want to be", she said lightly.  
"Oh I definitely want to be", he said, grinning, "chips in the park it is!"

* * *

They walked slowly down to the nearest shop that sold chips, Quinn swinging Wills arm, their fingers entwined.

She felt like she could achieve anything, she could trust a man. But that was probably only because that man was Will. Her boyfriend Will, saying that to herself made her smile.

"Is it alright if I tell my best friends about you?"

"Of course"

"It's just they're like family to me since I was kinda disowned by mine."

He squeezed her hand comfortingly.

With him there though, thinking about these things didn't send her straight to a dark place.

"What do they do?" Will asked.

"Well both Mercedes and Kurt work for a fashion chain in New York. I'm pretty sure they're looking to start their own line one day."

"Wow! That's impressive!"

She nodded. "Yeah. It's been their dream since high school."

They bought chips and continued walking out of the shopping centre along to a quiet park area.

The park had a straight path down the centre lined with tall trees and a path around the edge of the grass, with benches at intervals.

"This is beautiful!" Quinn exclaimed "I never even knew this was here".

Will, who had been carrying two packets of chips, handed one to her and pointed to one of the benches, which was vacant.

"Shall we go bagsy that one?"

Quinn nodded. She felt like a giddy teenager again, she never dared to imagine she would find anyone like Will. It felt like she'd known him forever now. She had to keep reminding herself to take things slowly, that they'd only known each other for three days.

She never thought she'd have to remind herself that.

The warm summer breeze blew through her hair and he sighed happily. Seriously, was this just a dream? Surely she didn't deserve Will? He grinned at her sigh and she resolved to make the most of whatever it was. She leaned against him and he dropped her hand to fling his arm round her shoulder.

They sat down on the bench like this, his thigh hot against hers. He was lost in the flowery scent and the smell of her hair, which smelled like apples, under his nose.

"These are good chips" she said suddenly, swallowing a mouthful.

He smiled comfortably.

"Hey Quinn"

"Yeah"

She flicked her had round to face him again, to find his face so close she could smell his breath, a mix of chips and mint, and felt it warm against her cheek.

She bit her lip and he suppressed a groan.

"Uh, you have a hit of tomato sauce on your cheek".

Her lip curled up into an innocent smile. "Can you get it?"

He gulped and wiped his right hand on his jeans to rid of the grease before bringing it up to cup her cheek. He ran his finger over her cheek to remove the sauce and was about to lick it off his finger when she caught his hand and placed his finger in her own mouth to lick it off herself.

He moaned at the back of his throat.

"Thankyou", she whispered.

Emboldened by her actions he leaned his head back towards her again. He saw lust in her eyes which was surely mirrored in his own.

He brought his face closer to hers, both their breathing quickened with anticipation. He dropped a soft kiss to her forehead, barely moving to do this. He was about to repeat this gesture when she turned her face up so that his kiss met her lips, so gently they barely brushed.

But the electricity that passed between them was palpable. She flicked her tongue over her lips as he pulled away.

"You know, 'chips in the park' is underrated", she said, unsteadily.

She leaned in towards him, kissing his lips firmly. He responded, pushing his mouth against hers, caressing her soft lips with his, igniting a fire deep inside her.

They drew apart, slightly breathless.

She gave a slow smile and whispered, her voice laced with desire. "Seriously underrated."

* * *

Please Review :)


	5. Chapter 5

What Goes Around Comes Around

Disclaimer: The Glee characters are not mine. I will put them back after I've messed with them. I don't own Napoleon Dynamite either.

AN: Please Review!

Ruby.

* * *

Chapter 5

The next morning Quinn awoke with a smile on her face, Will's kiss a key feature of her dreams.

Her phone buzzed beside her bed. Yawning, she grabbed it and flipped it open; rubbing the sleep from her eyes with her other hand.

_Morning sleepy :) Just wanted to thank you for such a great evening. I have to go and buy some paint for the school gates this morning. I'll call you later. Willx_

She grinned and text back quickly.  
**Have fun ;) Miss you x**

Barely seconds after she had debt this she received a reply.  
_Miss you too x_

She floated around the apartment getting dressed and making toast. She looked at the clock and calculated what Mercedes would be doing about now. It was a Sunday. She'd be up. If she rang now she'd hopefully catch them both before they went on their weekly shopping trip. She was right.

"Hey sista it's Quinn"  
"Quinnnnnnn!" Mercedes screeched happily and Quinn had to hold the receiver away from her ear so that she wasn't deafened.

"Hold on Quinn, I'll put it on speaker phone. Kurt's in the kitchen- I'll call him through. Kurt! Move your skinny white butt through to the lounge- Quinn's on the phone. Oh and bring those waffles, would you, I just heard the toaster pop up".

Barely taking a breath she switched back to the conversation with Quinn.

Quinn heard the click as Mercedes set the phone down in its cradle and switched it to speaker phone.

"So Quinn… did you get the job?"

Quinn paused for effect before replying. "Yes! I got the job!"

Mercedes shrieked and Quinn heard a high pitched squeal from Kurt join hers.

"Mornin' Kurt!"

"Way to go sista" Mercedes said and Quinn heard the slap of Kurt and Mercedes high fiving.

"That's amazing Quinn. I knew you could do it!" Kurt congratulated her.

"Thanks guys! So how's New York New York?"

"Fabulous" Kurt gushed, "Mercedes has just designed this most divine dress for our portfolio." "Fantastic!"

"We're hoping that our portfolio will be ready to send of next week", Mercedes explained "to the big cheeses of the fashion world. They get go decide which designers can start on working on a new line for them."

"It could really kick start our career", Kurt enthused.

"Sounds amazing you guys!"

"The only bad part is the wait." Mercedes said glumly. "Once we send off the portfolio we have to wait for up to a month until they announce their favourites."

"Ooh Quinn! I've just had the most amazing idea!" Kurt announced dramatically.

"What?" the girls echoed and they laughed.

"We can come and visit you!"

Mercedes shrieked again.

"That'd be great!" Quinn agreed. "Only, you'd probs have to stay in a hotel cos this apartment is barely big enough for two- let alone three."

"That's no problem sista"

"This is going to be great" Kurt trilled.

"Clear some space in your wardrobe Quinn; Kurt's already planning on which dresses to bring for you!" Mercedes warned and Quinn giggled.

"Oh Mercedes tell her about Jed".

"Who's Jed?" Quinn asked quickly.

"He's my boyfriend", Mercedes said.

"Alright Mercedes!" Quinn cheered.

"She managed to find one that wasn't gay" Kurt expanded, "which is difficult in this industry- not that I'm complaining!"

Quinn laughed. "So what's he like?" she asked Mercedes, her heart clenching with excitement at the thought of being able to tell them about Will.

"He's great", Mercedes said. "He's a bouncer at this really posh club in the city."

"She started by complaining that I dragged her there on a weeknight"

"We had a meeting early the next morning" Mercedes cut in, indignant.

"Your exact words were: 'Kurt it's a fashion executives cocktail party- they'll all be gay and or cradle snatchers'"

Quinn laughed.

"And I was right!" Mercedes laughed "inside they all were gay or cradle snatching perves."

"Inside" Kurt said.

"Hey I'm telling the story", Mercedes whined.

"I was just emphasising the point", Kurt said pointedly.

"Go on Mercedes, the tension is killing me", Quinn joked.

"Okay, okay!" Mercedes sighed, pretending reluctance.

"Anyways, I went outside to get some fresh air, and to get away from that old man with the really white teeth who kept dropping caviar crackers down the front of my dress and then suggesting he retrieve them- do you remember him Kurt?"

"Oh yeah".

Quinn could imagine Kurt shuddering

"He was hitting on me too! He kept trying to ask me to accompany him to his cabin in the woods. His enticement was that he owned a beaver costume: do I look like I have a beaver fetish?"

The girls laughed.

"So I went outside", Mercedes continued, after a bite of waffle, "to get some fresh air and to avoid Mr Carter... Ford?"

"Hmmm yeah Mr Carter ford" Kurt confirmed.

"And Jed was just taking a break, sitting on the bench on the pavement that I sat down on the other end of."

She paused for effect and Quinn said "ahhh" cos she felt like she should say something.

"Some really drunk guy stumbled along the pavement and like, fell on my lap."

"Oh no!"

"Yeah! So I shrieked and Jed, his bouncer instincts awakened, jumped up and grabbed him off me and directed him off down the pavement on his way".

Quinn was reminded of Will rescuing her near the bar the other day and a surge of excitement coursed through her again. She couldn't wait to tell them about him.

"And then he came over and checked I was alright and gave me his card and asked me out for the next night."

"It's so romantic" Kurt exclaimed.

"That's so cool", Quinn agreed, "what a great story to tell your kids!"

"Quinn!" Mercedes said, shocked and Kurt snorted with laughter.

"Quinn you made me choke on my waffle", he complained, still laughing.

"We've only been going out for a week!" Mercedes explained.

Quinn blushed and was glad they couldn't see her. She'd only gone out with Will twice.

"And how are things with Danté, Kurt?" Quinn inquired.

"Great", Kurt replied, "I won't be inviting him to visit because he'll want to bring that yappy thing- CheeChee- and I haven't yet managed to kill the damn thing!"

Quinn laughed, then, her voice quiet, she said. "I've met someone".

Her ears rang from the amplitude of the joyful shouts of Kurt and Mercedes.

"Oh Quinn, I'm so happy for you" Mercedes cooed.

"Whats his name?"

"How old is he?"

"What does he look like?"

"Does he have a nice butt?"

Quinn laughed at their questions and felt butterflies in her stomach as she pictured Will, smiling sexily.

"His names Will. He's 24. He's ... Gorgeous and yes Kurt he has a fantastic butt!"

She replied, ticking off the answers on her fingers.

They both screamed again with excitement.

"Even more reason to come visit you!" Kurt said, recovering first. "And you have to send me a picture!"

"Of his butt?" Quinn asked, smiling.

"Well of course, but with the rest of him attached too! We wanna see this amazing guy!"

"He is amazing" Quinn agreed.

"You're smitten sista", Mercedes teased.

Quinn couldn't deny it.

* * *

Later, the butterflies returned as the doorbell rang at 9pm.

"Hey Will", she said, blushing because she had just been thinking about him and his appearance now, with his white shirt slightly open at the top.

"Hey Quinn. Thanks for saying I could come over here. My apartment is so small you can't even swing a cat it. I've tried and all!" he joked.

She laughed and he immediately relaxed. He kissed the top of her head sweetly and pushed a couple of DVDs into her hands. She breathed in his aftershave as she took them.

"I brought a couple. You said you liked comedies."

She nodded.

"Yeah, I can't deal with deep and dark stuff."

He gave a short laugh.

"Me neither".

"Ah yeah! Napoleon Dynamite! I love that film!"

Will smiled.

"You continue to amaze me in such a good way."

Her heart leapt again.

"Do you want to put it on? It's a pretty basic DVD player. The pizza is in the top oven. It should he ready in about 20 minutes. I hope you don't mind pizza when we had pizza the other day. Do you want something to drink?"

He hugged her and she relaxed in his arms. "I would love a cup of tea".

* * *

She brought it to him, as he was lounging on the couch, the TV remote in his hand.

"Thank you, that's perfect." he took a sip and set it down on the edge of the coffee table.

"Is your shoulder okay?"

"Huh?"

"Your shoulder. From bowling yesterday."

"Ah yeah. Actually it is a little stiff."

"Great" Will said, then added hastily "I mean it's not great for you but I'm really good at massaging, well I don't know but... Do you want me to massage it for you?"

She nodded fervently.

He sat round on the couch, his legs apart. "If you sit on the floor, that would be more comfortable for you."

She nodded again and leaned with her hand on his thigh to help her sit down.

Heat rushed through Will from her fingertips.

He chewed his lip.

He wanted to take this slowly, he wanted to respect and adore her, but every second they spent at such close proximity he had to really concentrate so that he wouldn't slam her against the nearest wall and kiss her until he ran out of air in his lungs.

He started the movie and rested his hands on her shoulders. He began to move his thumbs in slow, large circles, pushing the tension out of the muscle. She hummed with approval and pulled his legs closer around her so that he could feel them either side of her.

"You are good at this Will" she said.

"You're the only person I've ever massaged" he admitted. And even to him it seemed weird, but Terri hadn't been a very touchy sort of person.

He was really enjoying the fact that Quinn was.

"You just must be naturally talented" she teased and he laughed.

After a while Quinn got up to sit with him. She snuggled into his side and he put his arm around her comfortably.

* * *

Soon the pizza was ready and Quinn reluctantly left the warmth of his arms to go and get it out of the oven.

When she came back over to the sofa, he was lying across the sofa and, when it appeared that he was going to move back, she said quickly "don't move. That looks a lot more comfortable."

She set the plate of pizza down on the coffee table and lay down with him, so that he was spooning her in the sofa, one of his legs between hers.

He kissed the back of her neck tenderly.

"You're right. This is a lot more comfortable."

* * *

Please Review :)


	6. Chapter 6

What Goes Around Comes Around

Disclaimer: The Glee characters are not mine. I will put them back after I've messed with them.

AN: Please please review!

Ruby.

* * *

Chapter 6

Quinn's alarm clock woke her up the next morning at 6.00 as normal. But it didn't sound normal. It seemed more distant and muffled.

She opened her eyes wearily. She was warm, very warm. And her duvet felt very angular. Hang on. That wasn't her duvet! She was fully dressed and had a fully clothed Will wrapped around her, and he was completely fast asleep.

They must've fallen asleep after the movie last night.

She twisted slightly on his arms.

He looked so cute and peaceful.

She couldn't resist kissing his forehead softly.

He stirred and as she pulled away his eyes snapped open.

"That's a great way of being woken up", he said sleepily rubbing her leg where his hand rested.

"Morning"

"Morning beautiful", he smiled and kissed her lips chastely.

"We must've fallen asleep after the movie", Quinn said, knowing she had to get up, but not wanting to leave his arms.

"We must've been very comfortable", he murmured, kissing her neck.

She shivered with pleasure.

"It is very comfortable", she agreed. "I don't really want to get up."

He kissed her again in the same spot and she gasped.

"I suppose we have to go to work."

Will grinned, he was in big trouble. He was imagining, if it felt this good to hold her in his arms when they were both fully clothed...

She sighed and slowly got up, stretching widely.

"Ah my shoulder feels great now".

"It looks great" he said, absentmindedly, his eyes flicking down to the bare skin of her hip that was revealed by the tank top riding up.

"Is it alright if I have a shower?" he asked quickly.

She looked faintly surprised and he moved a cushion strategically over himself.

"Yeah sure. I'll put a towel in the bathroom for you."

He followed her across the living room/dining room/kitchen area, hoping she didn't look round or, if he did, that she wouldn't be scared off straight away.

* * *

While he was in the shower Quinn busied herself getting ready for work; knowing that Will was naked in the house making her much more flustered than normal.

She needed her tweezers. Her tweezers were in the bathroom on the back of the toilet. She could picture in her mind exactly where they were.

Gathering her courage, she knocked the door.

"Will, are you decent? I need to get my tweezers."

She had thought he had said yes. He had actually said 'huh' since he was rubbing his hair dry with the towel and he hadn't heard her. And since he was using the towel to dry his hair, he wasn't using it to cover himself.

She stopped in the doorway. She was less surprised by the naked form of her boyfriend standing there and more surprised by her body's reaction.

She would've expected to blush bright red and run away but instead she was rooted to the spot and her eyes took in the shape of his body.

He was beautiful. She shamelessly surveyed him causing Will's eyes to darken and he had no control over becoming aroused when she moistened her lips.

"I just need to get my tweezers" she said weakly, her eyes travelling back up to his, lingering on his lips, which were slightly parted at the effort of his laboured breathing.

"'Kay" he said gruffly. "I might need to pop back in the shower. I won't be a minute."

With one last scorching gaze over him, Quinn left him standing there, fully aroused.

She had completely forgotten about needing the tweezers.

Was it too soon to want to take their relationship to the next level? She perched on the arm of the sofa. There was still a throbbing heat inside her at the knowledge that her name would be on his lips as his hand tightened around... She let out a soft moan.

* * *

A few minutes later he emerged, now dressed, much to her disappointment. He approached her slowly, purposefully, then placed his hands on her thighs.

Her eyes now darkened. He moved the hair off her face with a gentle finger. She leaned into his touch.

He needed no further encouragement . He brushed her lips with his then nibbled her bottom lip, sucking it sensually. She gave a guttural moan, sliding her tongue experimentally over his lips. Evidently he liked this, as he uttered a similarly erotic moan.

She slid her tongue into his mouth and carressed his, standing up, her hands braced against his chest, her fingertips slightly digging into the hard muscle.

He had never felt so alive, all his senses were heightened. It was amazing sensation. His tongue delved onto her mouth, his hands running down her sides, slightly more rough than he meant to, then rested his thumbs on her hipbones and his fingers splays across her butt.

He pressed her against him, and they both groaned at the friction. Their kiss deepened, desire building by the second.

Then Quinn's alarm sounded again.

She growled in annoyance.

"We have to go" she said breathily. "That's my have to leave now or will be late alarm".

Will nodded dumbly, blood no longer in his brain, not enough there to form words.

"Give me minute", he said, concentration on his face, unable to look directly at her, as she was so beautiful with her lips swollen red and her clothes slightly askew.

"Sorry" she said.

He chuckled throatily.

"Don't apologise. You alone can make me feel this good."

"And you for me".

He took her hand, holding it against his leg and playing with their fingers.

* * *

He was sitting at the corner table at the end of his shift. She had text him to say she had a free period.

He had made her a coffee, just how she liked it, and a cup of tea for himself.

She smiled that special smile as she entered, spotting him straight way.

"Ah coffee? Brilliant."

She sat down and sipped it thirstily.

He took her hand that rested on the table and kissed the back of it reverently.

"Hey beautiful".

She blushed. "Hey you" and then she swallowed hastily. "Ooh, I have good news!"

He set his cup down, interested.

"Oh yeah?"

She nodded.

"The caretaker died!"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Yay..?"

She laughed. "Okay that parts not good. But a few weeks ago, he moved out of the house- you probably know it- the one attached to the boarding school. And in his will, he left the house to the school. Now the school are looking for someone to live there, the bills are paid for and everything, the rent has to be paid for by the occupier, but the bills are paid for in return for being the on site person that's responsible for taking the boarding school kids to hospital or whatever, so there's always enough adults on site. Turns out this was actually the caretaker's job and no one seemed to realize that he'd been living in a care home for the last couple of months."

She paused to take another sip of her coffee and he smiled in amusement at her hundred mile an hour chatter.

"Okay so here's he good news. Turns out that I am the only member of staff properly qualifies for first aid and stuff and so... I've got the house!"

"Wow!" he was speechless. "That's fantastic! Congratulations!"

"I would love it if you could help me move in" she said. "I'm off the rest of the afternoon because 3k are on some field trip to the supermarket. They call it 'wide world studies' or something!"

"I would love to help you", he said, turning over her hand in his. "I'm all yours until 8pm",

She looked into his eyes, a playful smile on her lips.

"Well I'm all yours full stop." he added more quietly and her smile stretched wider.

"Let's not waste time then", she said, leaping to her feet.

Will began loading stuff into her car as Quinn chatted to her landlord, who was evidently a lot friendlier than his, and sorted out bills for the half month.

She came up behind him as he leant down to pick up a pile of DVDs. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Thank you Will. Mr Dun is going to lend me his van".

"Oh that's good, you're poor little car is about to burst!"

"Looks like you've got practically everything. I don't own any of the furniture; luckily the house comes with furniture, except for the TV."

"Okay then I have got everything apart from the stuff in your drawers in your bedroom and in your bathroom."

She squeezed him tightly before she let him go. "Okay I'll get that."

* * *

At quarter to 8, Will and Quinn stood in the hallway of Quinn's new home, surrounded by messy piles of her stuff.

"This place is huge" Quinn exclaimed, wrapping Will's arms around get and leaning back against his chest comfortably. He kissed her hair.

"I'd rather stay and help you settle in" he said. "But unfortunately the auditorium won't clean itself."

"That would be helpful" Quinn said wistfully, and laughed.

She turned to face him.

"Will you come round after work?"

"Wild tigers couldn't keep me away", he said quickly and kissed the bridge of her nose. "But don't think that means I'd just burst in here without your permission" he added seriously, and Quinn's heart warmed, because she knew he meant this on more than one level.

She placed a lingering kiss to his lips, which quickly developed into a deeper one, her hands running up and down his chest and his twisted in her hair. He moaned into her mouth then broke off, breathing hard.

"Sometime we're going to have to start something like that when we have a bit more time" she said suggestively, circling her finger lazily on his chest.

He kissed the top of her head, allowing himself to breath in her scent for a brief second before he pulled away.

"I'll be back", he promised.

* * *

Please Review :)


	7. Chapter 7

What Goes Around Comes Around

Disclaimer: The Glee characters are not mine. I will put them back after I've messed with them.

I do not own 'appletizer' or 'Dancing in the Moonlight by Toploader'

AN: Thank you soooo much for your reviews for the last chapter- I was about to give up on this story! So big thanks to 'Greys has become my life', 'wordsxhandsxhearts' and ''. Also thanks to the other reviewers 'Reeree', 'coffeehearts' and 'Casey'.

Ruby.

* * *

Chapter 7

The front door was open when he got back.

Will entered calling her name and heard a faint "in the kitchen!" shouted back.

He entered, his throat immediately dry at the sight of Quinn bending over the sink, donned in long pink rubber gloves and wearing particularly short shorts.

She turned around and smiled.

"Are you alright?"

"Um. Yeah" he said distractedly, then blurted out, "you look really hot!"

He stalked over to her and she pulled her gloves off one by one, holding eye contact, excitement building inside her.

Maybe this time they wouldn't get interrupted.

He crushed her lips with his, kissing her fully, pressing her up against the sideboard, his hands gripping her tightly to him.

Oh god, she had missed him. Especially his lips. And his hands, and his rock hard chest. And the sensation of his arousal pressing against her thigh was awakening some raw animal lust inside her that only he could.

"Did you close the front door?" she asked, her voice trailing off into a long drawn out moan as he turned his attentions to her neck, instantly locating the receptive spot above her collar bone.

He nodded, trailing kisses across to the other side of her neck.

She tangled her fingers in his hair and drew his lips back to gets to kiss him exhaustively, her tongue entwining with his.

The doorbell rang at that exact moment.

They both groaned in frustration.

Quinn slid out to go and answer it.

He leaned against the sideboard, desperately calming himself and getting his breath back. He was worried that she would lose her nerve- lose her new found trust.

She came back into the kitchen and drew him into a quick hug.

"I have to go a minute", she explained, "it's Matron Green at the door. She has strict instructions to give me the low down on the boarding house and my duties as on site manager."

"Okay", he sighed, and she smiled sympathetically.

"Can I cook something? I'm getting' kinda hungry. I promise I won't burn down your new kitchen."

"That'd be lovely. There's some pasta in one of these cupboards and some sauce. I pretty much unpacked everything- but I'm not sure where everything is yet!"

He let go of her reluctantly. "I won't be long" she promised.

* * *

She unlocked the door and entered to the rich smell of tomato.

A smile grew on her face as he walked into the kitchen/ dining room. He had laid the table for them both and two wine glasses sat on the table. He proudly brought over a pan of steaming hot pasta to the table.

"It's appletizer", he said, gesturing to the glasses. "I couldn't find any wine".

She laughed.

"It's perfect", she said quietly.

They ate, their legs entangled under the table, Quinn telling him all about how the kids ran riot as Matron showed her he ropes at the boarding house.

She finished and crossed her knife and fork carefully.

"That was just why I needed; thanks Will."

"Anytime", he smiled.

"I think I'll hold you to that", she said, cheekily.

"Id better change quickly actually", she said, stacking up the plates on the table.

"One of the kids used me as a 'home' in the most violent game of tag I have ever seen. And I'm pretty sure she wiped her nose on my top", she laughed and twisted to see if she could see.

He laughed at her look of disgust.

"Okay, I'll just clear up."

Seriously, he was like her angel or something.

She went upstairs (the excitement of having her own stairs still hadn't worn off) to change, remembering to text Mercedes her new address and a picture of her and Will on the bench at the park.

She descended the stairs slowly, and stopped about 3 steps from the bottom; she could hear singing, really good singing.

This singing made her hair on the back of her neck prickle at the deep, full tone.

This singing belonged on the stage of a Broadway show.

And she would recognize that beautiful, warm voice anywhere.

She tip toed across the hall and hovered at the doorway of the kitchen. What if he was embarrassed by singing? He hadn't mentioned the fact that he could sing. He had never sung in front of her before. She just watched him washing up in time to the music and listened to his velvety voice singing over the radio (which he hadn't noticed had been playing until now, she had been so captivated by Will's voice).

_dancing in the moonlight  
everybody's feeling warm and bright  
its such a fine and natural sight  
everybody's dancing in the moonlight_

we get in on most every night  
and when that moon is big and bright  
its a supernatural delight  
everybody's dancing in the moonlight

She held herself back from running over and hugging him, since he didn't know she was there.

It was difficult to stop herself, since he was singing with his heart and soul.

Then the song ended and he suddenly flicked the radio off at the wall and braced himself against the sideboard, his muscles tensed and his head bowed.

She frowned.

Something was up.

She shifted her weight to lean against the doorframe and the floorboard creaked.

"Quinn?" his voice was slightly choked with emotion.

She walked over silently, he turned his head to her and she saw that his eyes were moist with tears.

She just stood behind him and simply rubbed her hand up and down his back, his tense muscles relaxing slightly at her touch.

He took a shaky breath and wrapped his arms around her tightly, pulling her against his chest and burying his face in her hair. She said nothing but continued to move her hand up and down his back comfortingly.

She felt a few wet tears fall on her shoulder. They stood like that, him clinging to her as though she was the rock which was saving him from drowning, for quite a while.

She heard him take another long deep breath and he started talking, the words coming out slightly brokenly, as if it was difficult for him to say them.

"Back in high school, I was the male lead of the glee club", he began slowly, "I used to love singing and dancing and performing. Back then I decided that one day I wanted to perform on stage, in front of an auditorium full of people. I imagined them watching with shining eyes and raising the roof with their applause," he paused to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat.

"And then straight out of high school I married Terri. I put my dreams on hold. We'd been together for so long; I didn't want to mess that up. I thought it was the right thing to do. I put all my attention into my marriage. I worked dead end jobs and hated it. I hated the loneliness of working in an office. And then, one day I decided to just go for it. I knew I could do both; nothing was stopping me. I made up my mind to join a local professional theatre group. I I'd all the research that day in my office, not really caring that I wasn't doing the work. I wasn't going to need that job".

He coughed to rid himself of the bitter taste in his mouth.

"That night Terri told me she was pregnant." he broke off, his voice breaking up.

"I even sang to the baby. I sang to the non existent baby."

Quinn moved her leg so that every part of her body was touching him, wishing she could take away the hurt that was drawing lines in his face.

"When I left her I stopped singing and I haven't really sung since." a fat tear rolled down his cheek and Quinn kissed it away tenderly.

"I'm sorry", she said softly.

"You shouldn't be sorry", he said quickly, gruffly. "I should be thanking you. You made me happy and my confidence grew a bit. I wouldn't have sung again without you."

She kissed his jaw thoughtfully.

"You have an amazing voice", she said at length, her voice heartfelt. "Remember you always get a second chance."

He gave her a watery smile, knowing she was quoting him.

"Thank you".

He gave her a slow kiss and the doubts in Quinn's mind, the doubts that their relationship could stand strong when both of them still needed to move on from the hurt of the past, slipped away.

* * *

Please Review :)


	8. Chapter 8

What Goes Around Comes Around

Disclaimer: The Glee characters are not mine. I will put them back after I've messed with them.

I do not own 'Wonderwall' by Oasis or 'Especially for you' by Kylie Minogue and Jason Donavon.

AN: Thank you for the reviews and adding this story as a favourite!

Ruby.

* * *

Chapter 8

Quinn woke up in a now familiar situation. She was fully dressed and wrapped in a tight embrace from an equally clothed Will.

This time though, they were lying in the huge double bed in Quinn's bedroom.

They had talked late into the night and all traces of doubt had been replaced with the realisation that together, none of the past mattered anymore, together they were stronger then all that.

As sleep left her, Quinn's head was filled with the image of Will standing naked in her flat. She was feeling more than slightly sexually frustrated. Here was this absolutely gorgeous man who was her boyfriend, and he made her feel beautiful, it wasn't her fault!

She gently slipped from Will's sleeping form, heat between her legs from her wandering thoughts, and decided to shower before he woke up. At least she was certain she was ready for this step up now.

In fact, she was so beyond ready for him to take her sober virginity that she was almost worried she would jump his bones at any given opportunity.

Will awoke, feeling as though something was missing. Or rather someone. There was a moment of panic when he didn't feel Quinn curled up in his arms.

Was it just a dream?

His sleep addled brain couldn't separate the two.

Then the bedroom door creaked open and Quinn entered the bedroom wearing just her underwear.

She smiled at the big cheeky grin on his face.

"Morning"

"Good morning", he replied, and yawned widely.

She began to pull the drawers open and dress.

"No,no! Don't dress! Clothes are seriously overrated." he said, still grinning.

She stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

"We kind of need to go to work this morning".

He groaned theatrically, laying back on the bed.

Then he jumped up and padded over to her. He dropped feather light kisses across her bare shoulders.

She murmured appreciatively.

"It's the kids summer holidays starting next week", she reminded him.

"Ah yes! I only work on call in shcool holidays, and every other day I'm supposed to check in on the theatre, cos loads of different groups use it"

She sighed as he gently sucked on the back of her neck. "I don't work much either" he said. "I just have to be around in case I'm needed at the boarding house. I don't think that many kids stay for the summer." he hummed against her skin and she shivered.

"I can't wait", he murmured.

* * *

At the end of his shift at the cafeteria, Will walked through the school to Quinn's office.

She waved him in and he kissed her forehead in greeting.

He seemed slightly on edge, looking around distractedly.

"Are you alright?"

"There's something I have to do", he said, after a slight pause. "Before I change my mind, can I take you out tonight? To Finn's place?"

"Yeah, definitely; I'd like that. We haven't had pizza in 2 days- I need my fix!"

He chuckled and kissed her softly on the lips.

She deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue over his lips and into his mouth as he parted his mouth to her.

He broke off before they started something they couldn't finish in her office that was easily seen into from the corridor.

"I'll be round at half 8", he said and his eyes promised he would be there.

* * *

At 8.30 he answered the door to him standing on her doorstep looking handsome in a shirt and jeans and jacket.

He held out the single red rose he was holding.

"Ahh. Thank you Will!" she said, melting inside.

"It's beautiful".

He smiled his crinkly smile.

"Not as beautiful as you", he mumbled, thinking it was cheesy but needed saying because it was true.

She giggled flirtishly.

"See you do have some winning lines", she teased.

He blushed.

"I'll just go put this in a vase. I'm all ready."

He waited until she had returned and locked the door and tucked her key into her bag. Then, as she turned round to him, he attacked her lips with his, pushing her back against the door. She moaned breathily as he pulled away again.

"I realised I didn't say hello", he grinned, his chest heaving.

He took her hand and they walked down the gravel path.

"Shall I drive us or shall we walk?"

"Um.. Let's walk", he said, "It's only about a ten minute walk. If that's okay with you?"

* * *

Finn was on doorman duty that night, and was looking down; adjusting his apron as Will pushed open the door and followed Quinn inside. He almost tripped over his own feet in surprise as he looked up to see him there.

"Will?" Quinn raised her eyebrows.

What was going on? Finn was really surprised to see him.

Will gave a nervous laugh and drew Quinn closer to him.

Finn passed them menus and shook his head in disbelief.

"You never come on a Monday Will." he said. "Monday's karaoke night."

A wave of realisation hit Quinn and she automatically stroked her thumb across the back of his hand in reassurance.

It didn't seem as though Finn knew why will hadn't ever gone on a karaoke night before; but she did know why he seemed so nervous.

His hand was even slightly clammy in hers.

This was a big deal for him.

He would be proving to himself that he was capable of moving forward with his life an leave his past behind if he sang tonight.

Also he would be showing everybody that he could sing; showing them that he could sing well.

Perhaps his was a first step for him in pursuing his dream again.

The restaurant was divided into a smaller area in a quieter part of the building, where normal service would resume, and a larger area where all tables had been arranged to point at a central platform where two mikes were wired up ready and a large flat screen TV was on the adjacent wall.

They sat at these tables and Quinn watched as the area began to fill up.

Will was silent, still grasping her hand, and twisting the drinks mat in his fingers worriedly.

She watched as Finn came over and took off his apron and stepped up onto the stage, clearing his throat into one of he mikes.

"Okay, good evening ladies and gentlemen!"

There was a general cheer.

"To kick start the evening, as per usual, I would like to welcome my beautiful wife onto the stage- make some noise for Santana!"

Everyone cheered raucously.

Santana pecked Finns cheek and took hold of the other mike confidently.

"I would just like to point out that Finn chose this song for tonight", she said, directing an amused smile at him, "as you can probably tell because it's a bit soppy".

He looked a bit hurt so she hugged his arm quickly as the intro began to play.

_...Especially for you  
I wanna tell you, you mean all the world to me  
How I'm certain that our love was meant to be  
You changed my life  
You showed me the way  
And now that I'm next to you..._

Towards the end of the song, Will's fidgeting was becoming distracting.

Quinn decided to pull him away for a few minutes, and pulled him inside the ladies toilets and locked the door from the inside (thankfully no one else was in the toilets).

"You're going to be brilliant, Will."

She entwined their fingers together between them and looked up at him with calming eyes. "You can do this".

He gave a brave smile.

"I'm a lot more nervous than I bought I would be", he admitted.

She kissed the corner of his mouth and he moved his head to capture his lips in a searing kiss.

He already felt calmer, it may have been because her soft lips on his was making him forget his nerves altogether. She backed him against the door, her hands looping around his neck and pulling his head down to hers, the smouldering embers inside her leaping up into roaring flames as he let go of her hands to rub them up her sides and cup her breasts.

He thumbed her nipples through her clothes into hard points. She arched against him, eliciting a grunt of pleasure from him as she brushed her thigh against his arousal, her leg pushing between his.

He moaned her name sensually, leaving a trail of wet kisses down her jaw line and sucking briefly on the receptive spot on her neck before tracking his tongue along the line of her scoop neck, tantalising the sensitive skin on the swell of her breasts.

She took a sharp intake of breath as electricity zapped through her body.

Then he kissed her again, and she responded with bruising force, pushing her tongue between his unprotesting lips, exploring his mouth.

He trailed a fingernail down the middle of his chest, right down to the sensitive skin above the waistband of his jeans. She ran it horizontally here, along the line of his waistband, and brought her other hand down to play at his waistband.

With difficulty, Will tore his lips from hers, trying to shake the fog of desire from his mind, his skin on fire at her touch.

"Quinn", he moaned, "Quinn you have to stop before I can't."

She just smiled and pressed her hand into his tented crotch.

"I don't want you to stop."

Holding his eyes, filled with unadulterated lust, she slowly undid his flies.

"I want to touch you".

His eyes rolled back his head and he growled softly, her hands pushed off his jeans and boxers in one motion, letting them drop around his ankles.

She wrapped her hand carefully around his hardened cock, and he opened his eyes, looking down at her, his warm breath blowing her hair from her face. He returned to massaging her breasts, all coherent thought leaving him as she began to pump her hand, adjusting to a pace and pressure that had him murmuring her name with every stroke.

He kissed her beautiful mouth as he came in her hand, gasping her name breathily.

He leaned his head back against the door, his breathing gradually slowing. She moved over to the sink to wash her hands, knowing she'd given him the message.

Then she returned to him, and they smiled shyly at each other. He pulled up his jeans and fastened his zipper before kissing her decadently.

"I guess you're tray to take our relationship to the next level", he smiled.

She nodded.

"I have to admit that I wanted to have that conversation, though I never thought it would be in the ladies bathroom!" he continued.

She laughed.

He kissed her forehead sweetly.

"I better get this singing thing over and done with the ", he sighed, but there was less nervous edge to his voice, in his head he would just be singing to her.

"The sooner I do, the sooner we can continue this... Conversation, in a more comfortable environment."

She bit her lip.

"I'm not really choosy about the environment", she said in a low voice. "As long as you're there, and I'm there."

He grinned, biting his lip to suppress a growl.

"Will you come with me?"

She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and he blushed, realising what he had said.

"Of course", she said, "but only after I've sang with you".

He laughed.

Standing on the stage with her beside him; he sang to her as though she was the only one listening and her voice singing back to him was the only thing he could hear.

_...Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall..._

As the music faded he hugged her tightly to his chest, whispering words of thanks from he bottom of his heart into her ear.

* * *

Please Review :)


	9. Chapter 9

What Goes Around Comes Around

Disclaimer: The Glee characters are not mine. I will put them back after I've messed with them.

AN: Smut alert.

Ruby.

* * *

Chapter 9

Somehow they made it up the stairs and into the bedroom, only parting their lips for short gasps of air.

They stumbled and collapsed on the bed, Will grunting as Quinn landed heavily on top of him.

Her hands were fisting in his shirt and he had one of his hands twisted in her hair and the other gripping the back of her thigh, pressing her body against him, his fingers of this hand massaging the sensitive skin on the inside of her thigh, and pushing up her skirt.

She ground her hips against him, sliding her hands up his chest and playing at the opening of his collar with her fingertips.

He could not get enough of the sensation of her soft lips caressing his.

Quinn closed her teeth on his lip and teased it with her tongue.

He squirmed beneath her, then, when she released his lip, he showered her face with open mouthed kisses, moving down to her neck, his tongue darting out to run along her collar bone.

Meanwhile she began working fumbling fingers at his shirt buttons, finding it difficult to remember what she was doing whenever Will paused in his fiery path of kisses to suck more firmly on a sensitive spot with his hot lips.

She managed to undo about half of his buttons and fell upon his chest, his muscles fluttering under her caressing fingers. He crunched his stomach muscles to raise his upper body odd the bed so that she could completely remove his shirt. She sat up slightly to roll his shirt in a ball and throw it into the room, this movement causing friction that promoted simultaneous groans.

She was straddling him, and she took a moment to look down at him, her eyes meeting his, half-lidded with desire, his heart beating wildly in his chest. She clawed her fingers on his stomach, and leaned down to kiss between them. She then pushed them up his chest, her mouth trailing kisses up the centre of his chest.

Her kiss to where his heart was expressed emotion she could find no words to describe. She knew this meant as much to him as it did to her. He quivered with need beneath her; the last straw for him was as she pinched his nipples between her thumbs and forefingers.

He needed to run his hands all over her body. And his lips. And his tongue. He thrust his hips off the bed involuntarily and with an almost primitive growl he rolled the over so that she was beneath him.

She had far too many clothes on.

That had to change.

Fast.

Kissing her deeply, his tongue moistening her lips, he followed the contours of her body with his hands from her thighs to under her arms, hooking his thumbs in her t shirt so that he pushed it up over her stomach. Letting go of her top, he continued to move his hands upwards, pushing her hands above her head. He kissed her lips swiftly before moving his head down her body to the exposed skin of her stomach, his breath like fire on her skin.

He looked up at her then, returning her smouldering gaze, before taking the hem of her top in his teeth and uncoiling himself, dragging her top up her body and over her head. He gave her a short searing kiss then moved back down her body with exploring hands and lips, eliciting a needy moan from her parted lips.

He dropped butterfly kisses on every inch of bare skin. When he finally reached the material of her bra, he quickly unfastened it and threw it haphazardly over his shoulder.

Now it was her turn to squirm as he kneaded one breast in one hand and places his hot mouth over her other nipple, flicking the hard pebble with his tongue and swirling it round. He then swapped his hand and mouth, repeating his attentions.

She arched off the bed and moaned.

"Willl... Will please. Fuck. Please touch me Will". She bit her lip.

He smiled against her skin.

His hands found the top of her skirt and he pushed it down over her hips, removing her skirt and underwear in one swift movement. He muffled his moan of pleasure at finding her so wet and ready for him by pushing her lips onto his.

She moaned onto his mouth as his strong finger ran along her folds and slipped inside her. He curled it deep into her warmth, murmuring something into her ear.

She thrust into his hand.

She was so close already.

He added a second finger and twisted them both inside her. A few pumps of his fingers was all it took for her to fall apart completely. She clung to him, her fingernails digging into his shoulders, choking out his name.

Slowly his smiling handsome face, gazing adoringly down on her came back into focus. He lifted his wet fingers to his mouth and raised an eyebrow questioningly. She nodded and a groan rumbled in his throat. He traced the outline of her lips with these fingers, then licked the same path, groaning as he tasted her. His cock twitched painfully as he sucked his fingers clean then plundered her eager mouth with his tongue.

It was strangely erotic to taste her on him. That combined with the gentle grinding of his hips against hers was heightening the need to have his naked body pressed against hers. She wanted him inside her more than he had ever wanted anything before.

His hands quickly joined hers pulling down his jeans and boxers, not before taking out the condoms he had in his back pocket. His cock sprang free and Will had to grab her hand as she reached to touch him because he knew that if she touched him this was going to be over before it had even begun.

She busied her hands on his lower back and he could distract himself by engaging his brain in tearing open the foil packet and sliding the condom over his straining erection.

Her heart beat even faster in anticipation and electricity sparked as their eyed met.

He kissed her softly, reverently.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his voice an octave lower than normal.

"Willll", she pleaded, then seeing as he didn't take this as an answer she said breathlessly "I need you inside me".

He moaned and positioned himself at her entrance, nuzzling her neck with kisses.

"This may be a little uncomfortable and I'm sorry".

She nodded, she had had a baby since the last time this had happened.

She gripped tighter on his shoulders in readiness.

She trusted him.

He moved his hands back to her hips and ever so slowly entered her, kissing away her discomfort and resting completely still inside her, even though he had to fight every instinct not to move.

When the feeling of fullness began to override her senses in turn, Quinn rolled her hips against him.

Still moving slowly, Will began sliding out and then thrust deeper, spurred on by her meeting his movements and nibbling at his collar bone sensually.

After a few thrusts, he found a rhythm with every deep thrust producing a moan from Quinn. Knowing he was getting close, he latched his lips onto her breast, and slipped his hand between them to massage her clit.

The fire inside her began setting off fireworks that pulsated pleasure through her body. Tension coiled inside her, and his every thrust hit deeper ad harder, and just as she felt she would explode, she was flying amongst the stars, his name and her overwhelming sense of pleasure the only things accompanying her.

She could hardly feel his weight as he collapsed on top of her, filling the condom. He clung to her as her body shuddered, her name tumbling from his lips, wetly kissing and licking at random.

At some point, she regained control of her breathing, and when he spoke her voice was hoarse from shouting out his name.

"God Will. That was..." no words would suffice.

So he just smiled at him and he smiled right back, knowing exactly what she meant.

* * *

Please Review :)


	10. Chapter 10

What Goes Around Comes Around

Disclaimer: The Glee characters are not mine. I will put them back after I've messed with them.

AN: I really appreciate those who review and favourite this fic! For those of you who have read 'The Strawberry Sauce Emergency', this fic is referred to in this chapter.

Ruby.

* * *

Chapter 10

Hours later, their bodies spent, they drifted into a peaceful slumber in a tangle of limbs.

Will awoke first the next morning, feeling like his while body was visibly glowing with happiness.

He could hear his phone buzzing.

He rolled his eyes.

He really didn't want to move.

He would be content to lay like this with his naked girlfriend all day, feeling her soft warm skin beneath his fingertips.

Carefully he pulled out his arm from beneath said girlfriend, lingering his fingers on the satin skin for as long as possible, counting the rings as he knew that after six it would flick to voicemail.

Sighing inwardly, he quickly found his jeans which were strewn haphazardly across the floor and fished his phone out of the pocket. It was 6.20. 6.20? One- he'd only been asleep for a couple of hours and two- who was ringing at 6.20 in the morning?

"Hello?"

"William"

He groaned under his breath.

It was his land lady and she sounded pissed. Though that was a normal occurrence. "Sue", he said, keeping his voice low so as not to wake Quinn. "It's 6.20 in the morning".

"Do you know why I am ringing you at 6.20?" she asked bluntly.

"Er... No"

"Because you owe me 6.2 months of rent" she shouted.

He gave a dry laugh. "I think that's a slight exaggeration"

She made a non committal noise. "I do not appreciate you trying to make this situation humorous William".

He sat on the edge of the bed with a sigh, his eyes flicking to Quinn curled up in the covers with desire and envy.

"I'm going to make this quick William because I've got another 3 people to yell at this morning before I can be ready and raring to begin the day."

"Right".

"You are going to meet me at 3 o'clock this afternoon at your flat with all the money you owe me. And be there on the dot. Though that shouldn't be a problem for you. Just give those wheels on your bike a bit of a rub with your hair and all that disgusting grease you use will have you flying along".

"Bye Sue", Will said pointedly, but she had already hung up.

He gave a resigned sigh and stretched out his arms.

He was about to snuggle back up with Quinn when he felt her small hands creep around his waist and her chin rest on his shoulder.

"Good morning beautiful", he said, "I'm sorry to wake you up so early".

She yawned against his neck. "That's alright I'm sure I'll find a way for you to make it up to me later."

"Oh yeah. Definitely" he said and twisted round to pull her onto his lap.

Quinn's whole body ached this morning, but it was the best sort of ache she'd ever felt. She nestled closer into Will's hard chest, yawning again.

"Who was on the phone?"

"Sue Sylvester", Will replied. "My landlady. She was just bugging me to pay my rent. I kinda missed the last couple of months." He sighed which turned into a yawn. "She's a nightmare...and seriously, you'd think my tiny excuse for an apartment was a penthouse suite the way she bangs on about it; and the ridiculously high prices."

Quinn had his hand in hers and was rubbing lazy circles on his palm.

"Why don't you move in here?" she asked, so quietly he could barely hear her.

"What did you just say?"

"Why don't you move in here?" she repeated, more loudly. "This place is too big for just me. I mean I have a spare room for goodness sake! Though, you would sleep in here with me, I mean, please would you? And I could get used to waking up in your arms every morning".

He cut her off with a sideways kiss.

"Slow down tiger!" he grinned. "It's not that I don't absolutely love the idea of living with you. But you have to think about this. This is a huge step and we're supposed to be taking things slow! We've only just slept together fir the first time."

"That's not technically true", Quinn pointed out, kissing the back of his hand. "It was between 6 and 10 times last night."

He laughed warmly.

"You were amazing by the way" he said, kissing her shoulder blade.

"Thank you; as were you", she paused. "I am serious though Will. And besides, you just as much live here already as I do".

"I don't want to pressure you into making such a big decision"

"You're not pressuring me! I asked you!"

"Yeah but…"

"No buts Will. I've decided. You're moving in with me."

She turned to him and brushed her lips over his.

"And I like having you around".

He kissed her more fully.

"Alright", he said at length and she beamed at him. "But only of you promise that things will stay this good between us. Cos I really like you, and I don't want his to mess it up". He said seriously, brushing a stray strand of hair from her eyes.

"I really like you too", she returned, happily.

"You know we don't have to get up for another 12 minutes", he said, raising his eyebrow suggestively, "seeing as it's like a minute's walk from here".

"What did you have in mind?" she asked, smiling cheekily.

In answer he laid her out on the bed and assaulted her mouth with his tongue.

He then languidly kissed his way down her body, stopping at her hipbone to trail his tongue across to the opposite one.

She clutched at the bed sheets and moaned softly.

Every little touch and kiss felt so good. She had never felt as good as when Will was loving her body.

Heat seeped through her as he suckled up the inside of her thigh, kneeling on the floor at the side of the bed and spreading her legs for his hungry eyes.

His hands gripping her thighs he gradually pushed his head in between her legs, surprising her by suddenly licking along her folds and a moan erupted from deep inside her.

It was as pleasurable for him watching her arch and tense as he probed her wetness with his tongue and fingers, pushing her over the edge with a few choice words in a low growl and licking her clean as she came.

* * *

Later in the evening Quinn returned from getting a key cut. She had had to wait for while, giving Will a chance to unpack her stuff, but meaning she got pretty bored.

"So I wrote a list", she explained, thrusting a piece of paper at Will, he began reading it out loud, "the shower, the bath..."

She cut in "it's a list of places in the house we should do it in, or on, or up against... As a kind of initiation test for you becoming my room mate", she finished brightly.

He kissed her lightly.

"As I think I've said before you continue to amaze me in the best possible way".

She kissed him this time, moving his hands to her shoulders to deepen the kiss.

She broke off and he grinned flicking his eyes to her list again.

"Now is this a complete in order kinda list or can we mix and match?" He turned er giggle into a moan, lifting her up easily and pushing her against the bedroom wall whilst kissing her thirstily.

* * *

By Thursday they had almost completed the list and Quinn thought everyday that asking Will to live with her had been the best decision she had ever made.

She was watching TV when he came home from work, entering the house and calling "honey I'm home!"

He found her sitting there and kissed her hair, standing behind the sofa and leaning down to give her a one armed hug.

"Hey Will. Oh! The papers cane through the post today. You are now officially insured to drive my car".

"That's great! Now next time we need strawberry sauce in the middle of the night it will be legal for me to race over to the 24 hour shop".

"I thought we decided on squirty cream for the next time?". She reminded him. "and besides- it was a strawberry sauce emergency! And it was your suggestion!"

"I don't regret it", he finished cheekily.

She laughed.

Later in the evening, she was sat down watching TV again, and Will, who had come in to ask which cupboard he could find scourer pads in, was concerned to find her crying.

She had flicked over to a programme tracing adopted kids biological parents and she was tired and a blond teenager had just triggered some deep emotions inside.

He knelt beside her, concern etched on his face and reached for her trembling hand.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

She reeled back.

"Don't call me baby!"

Crap. Wrong time to use that nickname for the first time. He rubbed her knee with his thumb gently.

"Do you need me to do anything?"

"I can do things on my own", she sobbed, pushing his hand away. "I don't need you to do everything".

"I know that", he said, confused.

"I'm going to bed", she said.

"Can you just sleep on the couch or something? I need to be on my own right now." "What?"

"You heard me Will. I'm being independent."

She rushed out of the room, tears still flowing.

He wasn't really sure what to do, and sat on the bottom of the stairs for about an hour, listening to her move about upstairs and get ready for bed.

Was this the fact that he had allowed everything to progress so quickly coming back and biting him in he butt? Had he really been overprotective? He just really liked having someone to care for that cared for him in return.

He didn't know how to explain that he needed her.

He only felt like half a person without her.

Maybe it was the fact that he made a point of telling her a showing her on a regular basis how much she meant o him.

But he also didn't keep it a secret that he liked it when she took control.

He better not have messed this up.

He dejectedly took off his shirt and lay down on the couch, feeling cold without her beside him.

* * *

Please Review :)


	11. Chapter 11

What Goes Around Comes Around

Disclaimer: The Glee characters are not mine. I will put them back after I've messed with them.

AN: I really appreciate those who review and favourite this fic! We are getting to the end now… I think just about 1 more chapter should do it.

Ruby.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

After three hours of tossing and turning he couldn't take it any more.

It was impossible to get to sleep without her.

He had to talk to her.

He jumped up and walked down the hall, the floorboards creaking noisily.

He turned to climb the stairs and stopped as she was walking down the stairs towards him.

"Will", a flurry of emotions crossed her beautiful face.

"Quinn. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean..."

"Wait. Why are you sorry? I'm the one that yelled."

"I'm sorry because I was too needy. I need you so much but I shouldn't have been so clingy".

She smiled ashamedly, the moonlight through the small window high on the wall showing her face drawn with tiredness.

"I'm sorry Will. I shouldn't have yelled. I should've warned you actually. I went to get my contraceptive pill prescribed today and my hormones are all over the place."

She paused and stepped closer to him in the hallway, their toes almost touching.

"It scares me how much I need you Will. I can't sleep without you."

"I couldn't sleep without you" he said quietly, his hand ghosting the curve of her hip. "Aren't we a pair!"

She gulped.

"Hey don't cry", he said softly, wiping her tear away with his thumb. "You can't get rid of me that easily. In fact I think it's safe to say that you can't get rid of me full stop."

She leaned against his bare cheat, seeking the unconditional comfort of his embrace and he looped his arms around her.

"I don't want to be rid of you", she said, smiling through her tears.

He kissed the top of her head tenderly. He held her close for a minute, then his face broke into a grin.

"Hey Quinn", he murmured, moving her hair over one boulder and dropping a kiss to her exposed neck. "I've heard that make up sex is some of the hottest ever".

She giggled. "And to think that we almost didn't get to experience it."

She removed her face from his chest to kiss his lips gently.

"And it's bank holiday tomorrow; the first day of the school summer holidays- so we've got some spare time..." she ran her finger on his chest seductively.

He shivered slightly.

"We'd between get some rest now", he said, "and you have my word that tomorrow I will completely wear you out from the second you wake up."

"We shall see who lasts the longest", she countered, the sparkle back in her eyes.

"You're on", he grinned, kissing her cheek.

She took his hand and turned to lead him back up the stairs.

"I have to say- I don't like sleeping in clothes anymore", she said and he chuckled. "It's a million times better to be wrapped up with your naked body around me."

"Mmmm", he hummed in approval.

* * *

Quinn woke him up the next morning.

"Will. Will! You're lying on my list!"

He rolled over sleepily and promptly fell off the edge of the bed.

She laughed loudly then apologised profusely in case he had actually hurt himself.

He poked his head up over the edge of the bed.

"Well at least I'm awake now!"

Quinn studied the list in her hand.

"There's only one left".

"Oh yeah- what's that!" Will asked climbing back onto the bed beside her and slipping his arm around her.

"Shower sex".

"I can't believe we haven't done that yet!"

"Well you said you wanted to get one of those sticky mat things so that we wouldn't slip over and crack our heads open."

"Oh yeah".

There was a beat of silence.

"So I'm going to have a shower", Quinn said casually. "Join me?"

He didn't need asking twice.

* * *

Sometime in the afternoon, Quinn was splayed out across Will on the bed, using his bare chest as a pillow. He ran his hands through her hair and she murmured appreciation comfortably.

Then her stomach rumbled loudly.

He laughed and propped them both up in bed, leaning on his elbows.

"How about I make us something to eat? What would you like?"

"Hmmm. Pancakes would be perfect."

She watched him pull on some sweat pants.

"'Kay. Won't be long. This is just to keep your strength up".

He padded downstairs.

She smiled as she heard him singing and tinkering in the kitchen.

He had been singing more and more recently.

He was just mixing batter with a fork when the doorbell rang.

Frowning, he pulled on a hoody which was draped over a kitchen chair and went to answer the door, attempting to smooth down his hair slightly so that it wouldn't be too obvious that he had been having some amazingly hot sex for the whole morning. (Though he didn't try too hard to flatten it, he was proud of their mornings antics).

"Mum?" he said, incredulously, "what are you doing here?"

"Good afternoon to you too William".

He smiled.

"Come in, how are you?"

She looked at him suspiciously.

"You are unnaturally happy William. And you haven't seen me since last year at Brandy's wedding."

"What brings you here? Oh, do you want some pancakes I'm just making some."

"Oh I swung by on my way to pick up Spike from the vets. They've just finished removing the plastic button off the washing machine tray from his colon."

"Oh okay."

"You sent your new address on the email the other day do I thought I'd pop round as it was on my way."

Will sensed Quinn standing in the doorway before she spoke.

"Hi".

"Mum- this is my beautiful Quinn".

Quinn smiled shyly and came over to sit on Will's knee.

"Hi Mrs Schuester", she said politely.

"Call me Maggie", the older woman smiled, immediately noticing how Will visibly relaxed at Quinn's presence.

He grinned and drew her further onto his lap, wrapping his arms loosely around her waist.

"To answer your question Will, I won't have any pancakes thank you, but I'm dying for a cup of tea."

"I'll do it", Quinn offered, slipping off Will's legs.

Maggie watched contentedly as they both moved around the kitchen, Quinn making tea and Will cooking pancakes, there comfortableness around each other did not escape her notice, nor did the fact that Will brushed closely past Quinn at every opportunity and grazed her hip with his fingertips, or just plainly shimmied behind her, as close as possible, when he thought his mother wasn't watching.

It was not one sided either. Quinn would deliberately reach across him to get something, and stood beside him, their shoulders bumping together, when she made the tea, rather than take an extra step away from him. And Quinn had nabbed a couple of chocolate drops from the bowl on the sideboard next to Will, popping one in her mouth and one in Will's, then blushing deep red as she remembered that his mum was sitting watching them, chattering merrily about his cousin Brandy and their new house in the suburbs and how Spike had eaten all the buttons off the oven and had now moved onto tearing apart the machines in the garage.

Will was glad she didn't stay long after drinking her tea. The pancakes had renewed his energy and his really hot girlfriend was sitting on his lap and kept shuffling about accidentally on purpose.

* * *

Please Review :)


	12. Chapter 12

What Goes Around Comes Around

Disclaimer: The Glee characters are not mine. I will put them back after I've messed with them.

AN: The final chapter! I am sad to finish this fic, but am excited to move on! Thank you for everyone who has stuck with me, and I shamelessly ask you to check out my new AU Quill 'Crash Together', which I will hopefully start posting soon. :D

Ruby.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The doorbell went off slightly earlier the next day.

It was mid morning.

Nevertheless Will and Quinn were still in bed and had intended to stay there for quite a lot longer but the doorbell ringing had rudely interrupted their plans.

Will sighing and grumbling under his breath rolled out of bed and pulled on his sweat pants.

Quinn smiled sleepily, stretching her arms out.

He was such a gentleman.

He tried to find his hoody before answering the door, but it was nowhere to be found and on the third impatient ring he just decided to hope that it wasn't too inappropriate or embarrassing for whoever was on the other side of the door.

"Hello?"

He blushed bright red as Mercedes shrieked with excitement and both her and Kurt began talking at once.

"We wondered why she hadn't called in a while!"

"You, you divine specimen of a man, must be Will?"

"Quinn we're here!"

"Quinn was right- you do have a nice butt!"

Will quickly worked out who they were and bringing in their two enormous suitcases just listened in bewildered silence.

Quinn, recognising the sounds of her friends voices arriving, ran down the stairs, knowing her best friend wouldn't mind that she was wearing Will's hoody and a pair of his boxers (the first clothes she could find).

She hugged Mercedes and kissed Kurt on both cheeks, joining in their happy shrieking.

Then she hugged Will because he just looked so cute standing there.

"Will this is Mercedes and Kurt. Guys, this is Will."

He smiled, holding Quinn from behind for protection.

Ah- that's where his hoody had gone.

Though it looked a million times better on her.

It was a little but intense, them staring at him like that.

"I must ring Danté from your home phone, Quinn".

"Sure go ahead, it's in the hall".

"Kurt accidentally almost sat on his dog", Mercedes explained, "And now he's not answering his phone to Kurt because he thinks he did it on purpose".

Quinn laughed.

"I know what we should do", she said suddenly, turning her head to Will. "We should go out for lunch! At Finn's place".

"That would be great", he enthused, "But they're closed today."

Quinn though quickly. "Okay well we can invite them round here."

* * *

Will brought over the bottle of white wine from out of the fridge and topped up the glasses, sneaking a kiss to the back of Quinn's neck as he moved round the table, because he could.

Santana nudged Finn.

"Er so.. Will?"

"Yeah."

"You can sing."

"Yes."

Quinn's hand on his leg gave it a small squeeze.

Santana nudged Finn again, harder this time, and he very nearly spilt some of his wine onto his plate.

"Do you think you'd want to join our little theatre group? We need another strong male lead so I don't have to take them all."

"Quinn can join too", Santana cut in, "Your two voices blend really well together."

Will met Quinn's gaze.

He knew that if he hadn't met her he would never have even considered this suggestion.

He covered her hand with his.

"I would like to." He said.

Smiles all round.

"Then I will too", Quinn added.

* * *

Quinn gave Mercedes and Kurt the last goodbye hugs.

"So… Does Will meet your guys approval?"

"He's part of the family already", Mercedes grinned.

* * *

Quinn sat next to Will backstage, able to hear through the curtain the chatter of the audience gathering. It was a small show they were putting on, after a couple of months of rehearsals, to raise money for better stage equipment for the school, in return for being able to use the theatre.

She took Will's hand in hers.

It was cold and clammy.

He was nervous.

She brought it to her lips and kissed it softly.

"I love you", he blurted out.

"I love you too", she breathed.

His watery smile morphed into one of relaxed happiness.

" 2 minutes", Finn called.

* * *

After the performance, as the curtain was drawn, Will pulled Quinn into a tight hug.

His eyes were shining with happiness.

He was bubbling with the excitement of standing up on a stage again, in front of an audience, and when people stood to applaud their singing, he felt like his smile would tear his face apart.

He was just leaning in to kiss her, to communicate his emotions where no words did justice to how grateful he was to her, when an awkward cough interrupted them.

"Artie?" Quinn said, incredulous. "Artie Abrams?"

The guy twirled round theatrically in his wheelchair.

"The one and only!" he grinned.

"Wow", Quinn briefly explained to Will, "I used to go to high school with Artie".

"I'm a director now." Artie said. "I'm actually working on a small film at the moment, I needed to get a feel for the place as I've decided to set it here. It's for a big film festival, and all sorts of scouts will be at the festival, if I make a good film, I'll be rolling in it."

"Wow." Quinn repeated.

"You see, I think to make the best film I can, I need your help, well I indirectly need your help."

Quinn nodded.

"I would like to pay your boyfriend to be in my film. I may just be starting out as a film director but I can spot someone as multi-talented as him from miles off."

Quinn beamed at Will.

"He certainly is multi-talented", she said, and he blushed.

They must be doing something right.

* * *

The End.

* * *

Please Review :)


End file.
